Gore
Lieutenant Gore is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a naval lieutenant stationed on Bulkard. 'Biography' Gore is a lieutenant of the Navy and the chief officer at Fort Dizmak, Bulkard's Navy base. Much of his past is still unknown, but Gore was revealed to be a disguised ancient brass dragon in episode twenty-eight. Appearance In his human form, Gore appears as a hulking, humanoid man. He has bronzed, weathered skin and a natural musk of smoke. While he stands at six foot two, in his presence, he feels taller. Despite his hulking appearance, he is rarely without a massive, toothy grin on his face. His smile appears with such sharp canines that they have been mistaken for vampire fangs by those who have just met him. His true form is that of an ancient brass dragon. In this form, his claw has been estimated to be over 50 feet wide, and he is large enough to hold a young water dragon by the neck and throw it a considerable distance. His complete size has been estimated to be the size of a continent. Personality Gore appears to those outside of the Navy as a man of a jovial nature. He is always seen smiling, and he speaks in a very friendly and lenient manner. He is a man of great strength but claims to anyone he meets that he is not a man of action. In his own words, "Im more of an adviser than a combatant." Adventures at the Table 'Chapter Two' In episode nineteen, Lieutenant Gore met with Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Calliope, Zia’ka, Onslow, Grammy, Oso, and Serpil at the Shipwrecked tavern on Bulkard to discuss potential aid for Vennin Island and the retrieval of the Collective One’s heart. After hearing of the plight Calliope’s people had suffered, Gore and Oso agreed to assist the town by providing defense and trade. In episode twenty-one, Gore joined Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Calliope, Nedra, and Zia’ka for some coffee at the Kal embassy. Although the brew was boiling, Gore downed a large glass of it quite easily. When Nedra drank some of the concoction, she was so energized by it that she punched Gore square in the face, but Gore was unaffected by the strike. After hearing that Wake was her master, Gore asked the merman to throw his best punch for comparison. Wake landed a better blow than Nedra did, and Gore was pleasantly surprised by the ferocity of the hit, which resulted in a trickle of blood leaving the man’s mouth. They were soon joined by Serpil Juniem, Oso, and Prince Ozlem Kal. During the conversation, Ozlem revealed that he would be receiving a gift for his younger brother, the king, from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company within the next few days. Gore also asked the crew to visit Fort Dizmak later to discuss other business that he had in mind for them. In episode twenty-two, met with Ezra, Wake, Pliskin, and Redd at Fort Dizmak. After offering some dragon fire whiskey, he informed them about the Crabateer, a nearby ship flying under the colors of the pirate lord Blurderek Rumblood, and asked them to subdue the crew and retrieve it within the next three days. In episode twenty-four, Gore delivered a diving bell to the Yeldin for their mission to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. In episode twenty-eight, Gore had accompanied a naval vessel to rendezvous with the Natural Wonders where they had stopped on their mission to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. When several of the Wonders emerged from their undersea expedition with a young, blue dragon chasing them, Gore appeared in his ancient brass dragon form and grabbed the much smaller dragon by the back of the neck. In episode twenty-nine, with some assistance from a Navy admiral, who conjured an enormous, ethereal bow, Gore launched the blue dragon far out into the horizon. Then, he returned to his human form and informed the Wonders that Skrung had been injured on his mission and was being treated back at Bulkard. 'Notes & Trivia' * Some believe he was based on Snagglepuss, but in fact is based on Redguy Category:Navy Category:Characters